


you're so milk and roses

by trashinc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Extreme Underage, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/pseuds/trashinc
Summary: Max should know better than to steal Billy's cigarettes.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	you're so milk and roses

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Forbidden Zone(tm)

The door slams downstairs. 

Max is stretched across her bed, absorbed in  _ Go Tell It On The Mountain _ from her summer reading list. It’s raining. Blessedly. It’s been so hot the last week. She’s still in a loose skirt. A thin tank top. No bra. Her hair is a frizzy mess from the humidity. 

It’s too early for Neil to be home. Max’s mom is visiting Aunt Julia up in Waukegan. The occasional rumble of thunder must mean it’s Billy. The pool usually closes if there’s lightning. 

Max dog ears her page and gets up to shut her door. She pushes in the lock button. It’s worth the decreased airflow to not deal with Billy. They way he’s stomping up the stairs, he must be in a mood. 

She’s barely back on her bed, hasn’t even opened her book again, when the doorknob starts to rattle. 

“Maxine.” Billy’s not quite yelling. But he’s not  _ not yelling.  _ It’s loud and harsh. He sounds pissed. “Open the fucking door you little bitch.”

Yikes. 

Locking it was a mistake. Now he knows she’s home. She could have just hidden and pretended she wasn’t around. The doorknob doesn’t have an actual key. Neil won’t let her have a deadbolt. The wimpy privacy lock keeps Billy out if he’s feeling lazy. If he’s motivated, he’ll go find a pin and pop it open. 

“If you don’t let me in, things are gonna be much worse for you.” He jiggles the knob more violently. 

Then it stops. Max doesn’t have much time. She could climb out the window, but the roof is slippery. She might fall. She could hide in the closet or under the bed. Bed’s closer. She flops onto the floor and rolls underneath the bed frame just as the lock pops open. 

Billy storms in. Max holds her breath. Watches him walk across the carpet in wet sandals. She hears her closet door creak. Keeps a hand over her mouth. The bed isn’t very high off the ground. It’s dark underneath. She’s basically pressed up against the wall. Maybe he won’t see her. Sometimes he doesn’t. 

But that’s usually when she didn’t lock the door and he’s not looking very hard. 

He walks towards the bed. She sees the flash of red as he crouches, his lifeguard shorts. Then his face. Eyes narrowed. Sleazy smile. 

“There you are.” His teeth are pearly white. His canines always seem sharper at moments like this. Max presses completely against the wall. She grabs onto the edge bed frame. 

“Leave me alone!” She snaps. 

“No. First we’re gonna talk about why I passed out with nine cigarettes in my pack and woke up with eight.”

Shit. Max knew that was a bad idea. Of course Billy would count his cigarettes. It’s just. She’s gotten away with it before. She was out and desperate. 

“You were probably piss drunk and forgot about smoking one.”

“Sure.”

Billy reaches under the bed, grabbing for Max’s legs. She kicks. He manages to catch hold of one ankle and starts to pull. She shrieks. Clings to the bed frame. But then he gets a grip on her other ankle. It’s a tug of war he wins easy. He drags her out into the center of the room, giving her carpet burn on her stomach as her shirt rides up. She thrashes. Claws at the rug, trying to squirm away. It’s useless. 

He’s on top of her, full weight pressing her down, one arm barred across her throat. He’s heavy. Half a foot taller than her and so much more muscular. He smells like chlorine, sunscreen and sweat. He cuts off her air supply. Laughs right in her ear. 

“Stop struggling. If you pass out, you get all loose. And then I’m gonna have to shove a few fingers in next to my cock to make it decent. Bet you’ll get pretty sore.”

Max goes still. He lets up. She gasps for air. 

“Billy,  _ please.” _

“Shut up, whore. You wanna take my shit, you gotta pay for it. You’re barely even worth a cigarette. I’m being generous.”

“I’ll pay you! I’ll get you a pack. Just—don’t—“

“I said, shut  _ up.” _

Billy shifts, sitting back. He tangles a hand in her hair and presses her face into the floor. He flips her skirt up. Smacks her ass. She whimpers. 

“You’re such a little kid.” He tisks, snapping the waistband of her pink cotton bikini-briefs with unicorns on them. “When are you gonna get some real panties? Do I gotta shoplift them for you?”

Billy yanks on her underwear abruptly. It hurts. Elastic and cotton digging into her skin. There’s a ripping noise. Then she’s exposed. She can’t help squirming. She doesn’t want him to look at her. 

Worse, he touches her. Tracing his fingers along the folds of her pussy. 

“Well damn, Maxine. Look at you. Shaving like a real slut.”

She didn’t shave for  _ him _ . It’s for Lucas. Because he said he wanted to try eating her pussy. They were supposed to meet up later today. She’ll have to cancel. She won’t be able to face him all fucked out and used. 

“Just like the good old days, huh?” Billy laughs. “I mean. Don’t get me wrong. It’s nice you have tits now. But I do miss never having to wrap it.”

Max’s cheeks burn with the humiliation of it. She wants to hide. Just melt into the floor. Billy’s fingers dip into her. And that makes her chest twist with shame. 

“Shit. You’re so wet for me, babygirl.” He groans. Shifts enough so he can press his hard cock against her ass. “You want it. Can’t hide how horny you are for your big bro.”

“Stop it.” Max whimpers. 

“You don’t mean that.” He pushes two fingers deeper into her. Not all that gentle. It’s a stretch. 

But he’s right. She’s soaked. They slide easy. She hates that it feels good. She’s going to pretend it doesn’t. She squirms again. Trying to buck him off. He shoves another finger in her. She screams. 

“God damn it.” He mutters. 

Then he yanks her hair, makes her crane her head back. He’s stuffing her own ripped underwear into her mouth. She fights him. Shakes her head, even though it hurts. Tries to spit them back out. But he just keeps shoving them in. 

“I’ll drag you to my room and get out the duct tape. Is that what you want?” He snarls. 

Max doesn’t. So she relents. She’s thankful she showered recently. Hadn’t been wearing these for more than a couple hours. It could be worse. 

That’s why this happens the way it does. Things could always be worse. Billy doesn’t push to the absolute edge if she’s somewhat agreeable. What it comes down to is how much bigger, stronger, and meaner he is. She can’t fight him. She could tell on him. She doesn’t. 

Because then she’s have to admit how long it’s been happening. She’d have to admit that she sometimes crawls into his bed of her own free will. He’d say she wanted it. That he’s never done anything she didn’t want. 

He’d be right. 

In the beginning, it was just a game that felt good. When she got old enough to understand it, she had to start resisting. Now it’s easier when he forces her. Because then it’s not her fault. She’s not a slut. She’s not a pervert that loves her brother’s cock. 

She’s not cheating on her boyfriend if Billy made her do it. 

Billy withdraws his fingers. He lets go of her hair to grab her hips. He jerks her back onto her knees. She tries to get her arms underneath her. He knocks them out. He wants her face down, apparently. There’s a rustle of fabric. 

She feels the head of his cock press against her. He slides all the way forward in one motion, groaning as he does. 

“Shit,” he breathes. “Can’t stay mad at this pussy. Goddamn.”

She knows that shouldn’t make her heart skip. Billy’s just gross. He likes her because she’s small.  _ Tight.  _ It doesn’t mean anything else. 

Billy keeps a firm hold on her hips as he starts to thrust. Fast and deep. It hurts a little. She whimpers. But it also feels good. Being stretched around his dick. Being full. 

She and Lucas haven’t fucked yet. It’s just been all hands and fingers. She doesn’t want him to think she’s a whore. She doesn’t want him to know she’s not a virgin. Hasn’t been one for a very long time. 

Billy slips one hand down underneath her and starts to play with her clit. She shudders. God. It shouldn’t be that easy. She’s disgusting. 

“C’mon, bitch. Come on my cock.”

Max doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. But it feels so good. The teasing pleasure mounts quickly. It’s rough, and dirty, and she’s so slick. There’s a squelching noise every time he pushes into her. He rubs her clit with a more regular rhythm. 

She gasps. Moans around the damp cloth in her mouth. She clenches. Abs twitching. Flooded with pleasure. Billy growls. It only encourages him. 

“Fuck, babygirl.” He grunts. “Wetter than a goddamn Slip ‘n Slide.”

Max wishes he’d shut up. Also she doesn’t. It makes her tingle all over when he talks in that rough, deep voice. It makes her ache. She’s already throbbing. He hasn’t stopped rubbing her clit. 

He slams into her harder. Her cheek grinds against the carpet. She tries to at least prop herself up on her forearms. He allows that much. 

“You love this.” He grunts. “I know you do. This is what you think about when you stick a hand down your panties in the middle of the night.”

She’d never admit it. She always tries to focus on other things when she gets off. It’s just. He just. 

“I hear you whisper my name, you little slut.” Billy laughs. “You’re pathetic.”

Max comes again. Pulsing around his dick. She gushes enough that it starts to drip down into the floor. Billy swears under his breath. 

He grabs both her ass cheeks and spreads them wide. He spits on her. Directly onto her asshole. He starts to rub his thumb across it. Teasing it open.

The panic sets in. Max forgets herself. She tries to get on all fours and crawl away. 

“Nuh uh.” Billy pulls her back effortlessly. His cock doesn’t even slip out of her completely. “Be a good bitch or I’m gonna fuck you dry.”

Max whimpers around the gag. It’s not an empty threat.

He picks up right where he left off. He starts playing with her ass again while he fucks her. It feels. Amazing. It makes her dizzy. She hates him. She’s coming again. More spit, he shoves his whole thumb forward. He pulls at the rim of her hole. 

“Fuck.” Billy pulls out abruptly. Max is confused for a second. 

He hauls her up onto her feet and bends her over the bed. He keeps a hand fisted in her hair as he shifts. She hears the click of a cap. Smells the  _ strawberries and cream _ body lotion she keeps on the nightstand. 

She sobs as Billy presses three slick fingers into her ass. It stings. Maybe it would be better with the Vaseline he keeps by his bed. But she fought too hard today. She’s not allowed to ask for that sort of accommodation. If she’d behaved, maybe he wouldn’t be fucking her ass at all. Not that she doesn’t like it as a rule. Just. She knows hand lotion isn’t enough. It feels good if Billy lets her be on top. Control the depth and pace. This is. Gonna be a lot. 

Maybe she should be grateful he’s making a token effort towards her comfort. 

Billy withdraws his fingers. Replaces them with his dick. At least he doesn’t go fast. He pushes in so slowly. She yelps. Tenses. He strokes a hand down her side. 

“Shh, shhh, relax baby.” His voice sounds a little strained. At the very least, this probably isn’t going to last long. 

Billy blankets himself across her back. He fucks her much more gently. Max tries to relax. Her face is wet with hot tears. It hurts. But. 

He gets a hand underneath her again. She hopes it’s his clean hand. He dips down to where she’s still slick and starts rubbing her clit again. It’s sensory overload. Pain twisting into a dirty pleasure. She’s raw, and wrecked, and crying. But she’s also getting close again. 

He kisses her neck. Drags his teeth lightly across her skin. It gives her goosebumps despite the heat. 

“You got one more in you. C’mon, babygirl.”

Max falls apart. She clenches around his cock. Squirts all over the floor. Billy groans. He pumps into her, rhythm erratic, making low, almost feral noises. Then he goes still. He lies on top of her, panting. They’re both so sweaty. Sticky. Max doesn’t want to think about. She doesn’t want to think at all. 

She’s just kind of floating in a blank, nebulous space where nothing is real. She registers Billy pulling the underwear out of her mouth, lifting her up and carrying her out into the hall. He sets her down on the bathroom counter as he turns on the shower. She has to pee. So. She sits on the toilet while Billy stares at himself in the mirror, washing his hands and then picking at his face. 

When she’s done he puts her in the shower. The cool water feels nice on her fevered skin. He gets in with her. Runs his hands all over her body. Mostly for an excuse to touch her. But he also washes her off. Then she leans against the wall, watches passively as he shampoos and conditions his hair. Washes his dick very  _ thoroughly.  _ Which means he’s probably gonna fuck her again later. 

He turns the water off. Tosses a towel at her. He walks to his bedroom. Max follows. Billy stands by the window with a lit cigarette. Max lies naked on his bed, towel under her wet hair. He stares at her, smiling. 

“Was that too rough, baby?” He asks after he stubs the cigarette out on the window sill and crawls into bed next to her. 

Max can’t find words but she shakes her head. Billy usually knows when it’s a game and when her protests actually mean something. He caught her eye across the breakfast table before he left for work and smirked. She flipped him off and they both knew exactly what the afternoon would entail. But he asks after everything’s said and done. Just to make sure. Once or twice, he’s pushed things too far. Both times Max refused to look at him or speak to him for almost a month afterwards. Neither of them liked it. 

Billy cups her chin and kisses her. It makes her pussy throb. She’s already getting wet again.

“Such a pretty slut,” he murmurs. It sounds like an endearment.

“You’re an asshole.” Max wrinkles her nose. 

It probably sounds just as sappy.

**Author's Note:**

> -VP of Trash


End file.
